A stacked semiconductor memory device has been proposed in which memory cells are integrated three-dimensionally. In such a stacked semiconductor memory device, a stacked body in which electrode films and insulating films are stacked alternately is provided on a semiconductor substrate; and semiconductor pillars that pierce the stacked body are provided. Also, a memory cell is formed at each crossing portion between the electrode films and the semiconductor pillars. The lower ends of the semiconductor pillars are connected to the semiconductor substrate; and a current is caused to flow between the semiconductor substrate and the semiconductor pillars. Also, a control circuit for controlling the memory cells is provided at the periphery of the stacked body.
However, in recent years, in such a stacked semiconductor memory device as well, it has been proposed to dispose a portion of the control circuit between the semiconductor substrate and the stacked body to realize even higher integration. In such a case, because the semiconductor substrate can no longer be utilized as an interconnect connected to the semiconductor pillars, some contrivance for the configuration and/or method for driving the device becomes necessary.